This invention relates to filters for heating and cooling systems and more particularly, to a novel method and accompanying apparatus for providing user selectable sizing of filter holders and filters.
In air supply systems, inclusive of home and industry heating and cooling systems, the filtration of the air prior to temperature adjustment has become of increasing importance. The use of modern construction methods which provide a tight seal of homes to achieve energy efficiency has resulted in less air flow from outside the home and increased recirculation of household air. This results in the introduction of airborne particles from the living quarters which must be eliminated prior to recirculation of the air. In the case of commercial buildings, the use of sealed windows and the emphasis on energy efficiency requires that heated or cooled air be recirculated and that a minimum of outside air be introduced so energy efficiency is maintained. Thus the airborne contaminants introduced from the building inhabitants must be cleaned from the air prior to recirculation. This increased dependence upon air filtration systems in modern dwellings has resulted in greater importance being placed on air filtration quality and an increase in the number of required filter changes per month.
With conventional filters which are disposable, a supply of replacement filters must be maintained so the filter may be renewed when exhausted. The disposable filter medium, typically fiberglass, is a relatively inefficient screen for dust, pollen and similar particles and captures only a relatively small percentage of such contaminants.
Another complication with the conventional disposable filter is that the spun fiberglass construction is non-biodegradable. Therefore, throwaway filters represent not only increased costs over the life of the furnace but increased landfill waste.
Therefore, it is a general object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for providing a highly efficient, user size adjustable filter for forced air heating and cooling units.
Another object of this invention is to provide an adjustable filter for use in forced air heating and cooling units which is reusable.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a method and apparatus which enables the user to adjust the size of a filter holder and medium to the specific dimensions of a particular air conditioner or furnace unit.
Yet another object is to provide a universal filter assembly which incorporates a highly efficient, electrostatic, filter medium and is adjustable in size so as to fit a wide range of standard furnace sizes.
The above and further objects and novel features of the invention will more fully appear in the following description when the same is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.